Un passé caché
by Saria et Corallia
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour quelqu'un inventerais une histoire, Tom Jedusort/Meaning Myrtle? mais bien sur que des gens foux! alors nous sommes folles! car voici, la troisieme chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! review svp
1. Default Chapter

Par :  
  
Coralia et Saria  
Un passé caché  
Chapitre1  
Nouvel horizon  
Couché sur son lit le jeune garçon regarde le plafond sans vraiment le regarder. Il ne remarqua pas le hibou percher sur son bureau depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il est là à attendre de se faire délivrer de son fardeau, l'oiseau hulhula, ce qui sortis le sorcier de ses pensées. L'enfant tourna la tête vers le hibou, se leva et attrapa la lettre que celui-ci lui avait apportée. Le jeune garçon remarqua le seau de Poudlard et l'encre vert émeraude avec laquelle la lettre était écrite. Il sourit malgré la pénombre de la pièce ainsi que le désarroi du manoir où vit Tom Elvis Jedusor. L'enfant ouvrit la lettre pour s'assurer que c'était bel et bien ce qu'il croyait. Le sorcier sourit de plus bel en voyant les mots vous êtes inscris à Poudlard.Le jeune garçon se retenu de sauter de joie. Il repensa soudainement à sa mère et son amant, en bas, en train de se crier des noms et même d'essayer de se jeter des sorts. Le sorcier déposa sa lettre à l'endroit même où était percher le hibou il y a déjà quelques minutes. Tom se dirigea lentement vers la porte et y colla son oreille pour écouter. Il remarqua que la dispute était pratiquement exténuée. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit le majestueux escalier qui débouchait dans le salon, l'a où Monica(la mère de Tom) et Peter (l'amant de Monica)se trouvaient. L'enfant essayait d'attirer l'attention de sa mère en tirant sur sa manche de robe de chambre et en l'appelant par son nom. Mais celle-ci ne l'entendit pas car elle s'apprêtait à jeter le sort Petrificus Totalus à Peter quand soudainement Tom cria  
  
-Je suis admis à Poudlard!!  
  
Monica et Peter lâchèrent leurs baguettes en même temps Et ils se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon essoufflé d'avoir jeté tout l'air de ses poumons pour dire cinq mots qui firent sourire sa mère comme jamais auparavant. Le sorcier sourit à son tour.  
  
- Tu es admis à Poudlard? répéta la mère de Tom.  
  
Sa mère s'approcha et étrenna son fils. L'amant lui, resta là à les regarder sourire, il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de bafouiller quelques mots ici et là. Les Jedusor prirent le souper sans bruit et ils allèrent se coucher ensuite. Mais Tom, lui n'avait pas sommeil. Il se remémora les épisodes de la journée. Sa lettre de Poudlard. et. au juste pourquoi s'était-il chicaner déjà? Tom avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard pour apprendre la magie, pour se faire des amis.Tom s'endormit tard, mais il se réveilla avant le soleil. Il se leva pris la lettre là où il l'avait déposé la veille et vint s'asseoir en indien sur son lit à baldaquin. Il sortit la lettre de son enveloppe, l'examina de plus près et a lis comme suis Cher Monsieur Jedusor, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1e septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, Cher Monsieur Jedusor, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. Il pris l'enveloppe et sorti un vieux morceau de parchemin semblable à l'autre. Il le déplia et le regarda : Uniforme, grimoires, baguette, chaudron, boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal, télescope et balance était demandé. Le sorcier laissa traîner ses papiers sur son majestueux lit et se leva. Tom pris la chemise, le pantalon et les sous-vêtements qui étaient déposé sur sa commode et alla se changer. Après le petit déjeuner, la mère de Tom envoya son hibou.et ils s'en allèrent à Londres pour acheter ses effets scolaires. Ils arrivèrent vers midi au chemin de Traverse, alors Tom proposa de manger au chaudron baveur. Sa mère commanda deux omelettes aux champignons. Les deux sorciers se rendirent ensuite chez Olivander. L'enfant essaya des dizaines et des dizaines de baguettes, mais après environ une heure le vieil homme fit essayer à l'enfant : une baguette de 33,75 cm en bois d'if avec une plume de phénix. Celle-ci fit de magnifiques feux d'artifices vert et blanc qui émerveilla sa mère qui n'en avait pas vu depuis vingt ans. Les autres baguettes avaient cassé des ampoules, fait tomber des livres, fait faire sortir un serpent de nulle part et plein d'autres dégâts. L'homme en conclut que la dernière baguette que Tom avait essayée était la bonne. Sa mère le conduit ensuite chez Chaudron plus il y avait des dizaines de chaudrons de toutes les grosseurs, de tous les styles, de tous les matériaux, de toutes les qualités et de tous les prix. La vendeuse était petite, mince et avait de longs cheveux noirs.  
  
-Puis-je vous aider? Demanda t-elle.  
  
-Oui, nous cherchons un chaudron standard. En avez vous? Dit Monica, la mère de Tom en cherchant des yeux les étagères.  
  
-Vous voulez la grosseur, le style et les matériaux standard?  
  
-Oui! Répondit Tom.  
  
-Très bien! Dit la femme.  
  
Elle partit et revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec un chaudron standard dans les bras.  
  
-Ça fera 40 gallions s'il vous plaît dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Après avoir tout acheter les effets scolaires, Monique et Tom retournèrent chez eux dans leur immense maison postée sur la rue Du manoir. Dans le salon Peter l'amant de Monique lisait la gazette dans un sofa en compagnie de son chien au regard assassin. Tom monta avec toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre. La rentrée est dans trois jours, ils sortirent une grosse malle, il commença à ranger tous ces livres, grimoires, plume, enfin bref, tout ce qu'il a besoin à l'école, il pris tout plein de tenues dans son garde robe et les entassa dans sa malle. Il y emmena tous ces livres qu'il avait de Poudlard, ainsi qu'un livre racontas une légende sur la chambre des secrets et l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Depuis que Monica lui avait raconté la fuite de son père lorsqu'il n'était même pas né ! Tom s'était mis à étudié tous ce qui est mal pour se venger de l'homme qui porte le même nom que lui. Les jours suivant se passas super bien, rien n'est venu troubler la joie de Tom. Monique et Tom prirent le magicobus, une toute nouvelle invention. Arrivé à la gare King Cross. Ils se dirigèrent vers le quai 93/4. Ils se dirent au revoir et le train s'ébranla. Tom s'assit dans un compartiment vide sortis son livre sur la légende de Salazar Serpentar. Cela faisait que 5 minutes que le train était parti que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, trois personnes se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Louis, Kristelle et Daphné. Louis avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Il était grand et mince comme Kristelle et Daphney, les jumelles, elles avaient les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.  
  
-On peut entrer ? Demanda le seul garçon du trio.  
  
-Oui. Dit Tom qui s'en fichait royalement et qui n'avait pas levé sa tête de son livre depuis son arrivée dans le train.  
  
-Elle c'est Daphney et elle c'est Kristelle! Dit Louis en pointant les deux jumelles de son doigt.  
  
-Moi c'est Tom. Dit-il d'un ton indifférent.  
  
Pendant que Daphney, Kristelle et Louis parlaient d'eux, Tom écoutait d'une oreille discrète.  
  
-Dans quelle maison pensez vous aller? Demanda Dapheney.  
  
-Moi je me vois bien à Griffondor! Dit Louis.  
  
-Moi, je ne sais pas! On verra bien !! Dit Kristelle.  
  
-Moi je suis comme toi Kristelle!  
  
-Moi je veux être à Serpentard! Dit Tom au bout d'une minute de silence.  
  
-Pourquoi Serpentard? Demanda Daphney.  
  
- Parce que! Répondis Tom.  
  
Il semblait outré, il se remit à lire. Selon les écrits de Salazar, il y a une chambre cachée à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Salazar Serpentar est partis menaçant de faire cette chambre avec un capable de tuer tous les enfants de moldus seul l'héritier de serpentard est capable de le faire obéir! Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite femme avec un chariot rempli de bonbon que Tom n'avait jamais vu.  
  
-Vous désirez quelques choses? Demanda t-elle.  
  
Kristelle pris des chocogrenouilles, Louis pris des Betty Croches, Daphney pris des chaudrons fondant et Tom, lui, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de la dame.  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose? Demanda Daphney.  
  
-Non! Répondit Tom sans lever son nez de son livre.  
  
La femme fit demi-tours et alla dans un autre compartiment.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu lis? Demanda Daphney avec une soudaine envie de tout connaître sur notre héros, Tom.  
  
Tom leva pour la première fois le nez de son livre.  
  
-Une légende sur l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.  
  
-Pourquoi tu lis ça? Demanda Daphney.  
  
-Parce que j'aime ça.  
  
-C'est quoi la légende? Demanda Kristelle.  
  
-C'est la légende d'une chambre secrète qui serait caché dans Poudlard.  
  
-Ah oui? Demanda Louis.  
  
-Oui! Répondit Tom.  
  
-Qui t'a donné ce livre? Demanda Kristelle la jumelle de Daphney.  
  
-Ma mère. Répondit Tom.  
  
-Est-ce que tu compte essayer de la retrouver? Si oui ça pouvait être dangereux. Dit Daphney.  
  
-Je m'en fiche! Répondit le garçon.  
  
Louis regarda Tom bizarrement mais ne dit rien. Le train ralentit et bientôt s'arrêta. Tous les élèves sautèrent du train.  
  
Les premières années par ici! Cria une voix, tout les première année se dirigèrent vers un grand lac. Où les attendaient des barques.  
  
Pas plus de quatre! Cria de nouveau la voix.  
  
Kristelle, Daphney, Louis et Tom se prirent une barque. La barque se mis en route et vola sur l'eau, juste qu'au village où tous les élèves entrent dans l'école par un passage souterrain. Guidé par une silhouette. Ils entrèrent dans l'école guidée par les escaliers. Tous en haut les attendait un homme avec une longue barbe argentée.  
  
Bienvenue à Poudlard! Dit-il. Je suis Albus Dumbledor, le directeur adjoint. Dans l'école, il a quatre maisons : Grifondor, Poufsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vous serez repartis dans quelques minutes. Attendez-moi un instant.  
  
Il partis et revint cinq minutes plus tard.  
  
-Suivez-moi dit-il.  
  
Il emmena les premières années Dans une très grande salle. Tom leva les yeux vers le plafond. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut le plafond à ciel ouvert. Mais il se souvint d'avoir lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'il était enchanté.  
  
-Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendriez ici et vous vous assoirez sur le tabouret, le choixpeau magique vous repartira.  
  
Il commença l'appel des noms :  
  
-Daphney Boisvert!   
  
Daphney s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Dumbledore déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête et après quelque seconde.  
  
-Serpentard!   
  
Dumbledore nomma l'un second nom :  
  
-Kristelle Boisvert!   
  
Kristelle s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, et tout comme sa s?ur elle fit envoyer à.  
  
-Serpentard!   
  
Dumbledore nomma un autre nom  
  
-Moaning Myrtle!   
  
Comme les élèves précédents Moaning s'avança s'assit sur le tabouret mis le choixpeau.mais elle fut nommée à.  
  
Poufsoufle!!! Dumbledore nomma une autre personne  
  
Louis Lesvesques!  
  
le garçon s'avança s'assit et le choixpeau le nomma à.  
  
Serpentard!!!  
  
Le vieil homme nomma la dernière personne.  
  
Tom Jedusor!  
  
Tom marcha vers le tabouret et s'y assit. Il avait toujours son livre dans ses mains qu'il serrait très fort telle qu'une peluche. Dumbledor lui mis le choixpeau et il n'avait à peine frôler sa tête que.  
  
Serpentard!!!  
  
Tom souriant se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard. La cérémonie de répartition était terminée. Ses trois amis étaient déjà assis à la table. Pendant le festin de bienvenue, Tom fut le dernier à commencé à manger car il pensait à son nouvel avenir, à son nouvel horizon. 


	2. Les toilettes du troisième étage

Un passé caché  
Chapitre2  
  
Les toilettes du troisième étage  
Le lendemain Tom se réveilla dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Il partageait sa chambre avec Louis, Julien et Jean, deux autres garçons dans la même classe qu'eux. Il ouvrit sa valise qui était arrivée par magie la veille et enfila son uniforme aux couleurs divines de Serpentard : le vert et l'argent. Avec Louis, ils descendirent dans leur salle commune. Dafney et Krystelle les rejoignirent très vite. Tous les quatre quitèrent la salle commune et montèrent les escaliers et se rendirent à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Ils prirent place à la grande table des Serpentards, la plus part des nouveaux étaient fascinés par le plafond magique. Dehors le ciel était d'un bleu clair et le soleil brillait de tous ses rayons. Tom sourit, son premier cours était avec Philippe Kedalfa, le Directeur de Serpentard qui enseignait aussi les potions. Ils remplirent leurs assiettes et se mirent à manger. Tom finit le premier et dû les attendre. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini, ils se précipitèrent dans leur cours commun avec les Griffondors. Elle était située dans les cachots. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent au fond de la classe. Le professeur commença la théorie et fit prendre des notes. À la fin du cours, Tom resta seul dans la classe en disant à ses trois amis de l'attendre au prochain cours. Il s'approcha du professeur d'un pas assuré.  
  
Professeur? Oui Tom? Savez-vous quelque choses sur la chambre des secrets? Voyons, ce n'est que rumeurs et foutaises!  
  
Tom s'en alla offusqué.  
  
Il prit ses livres et se rendit à son cours de métamorphose. Il s'assit par terre en attendant la cloche. Dafney, Krystelle et Louis le rejoingnirent. Deux minutes plus tard la cloche sonna.  
  
Tom prit place dans la dernière rangée et vit un vieil homme à la chevelure longue et argentée, il s'appelait Albus Dumbledor. Il avait des lunettes en demi-lune et une robe bleue foncée parsemée d'étoiles d'argent. Il adressa un sourire bien veillant aux élèves rassemblés devant lui.  
  
Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledor, je serais votre professeur tout au long de l'année.  
  
Il commença l'appel des noms puis décrivit le cours. Il semblais gentil et calme. Tout semblait terriblement paisible. Dafney avait la tête appuyée sur ses mains avait l'air parfaitement absorbée par le cours qu'enseignait Albus. Louis avait la tête appuyée sur le bureau et ne semblait pas comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Krystelle levait sa main constament pour poser des questions. Tant qu'à Tom, il s'ennuyait mais écoutait quand même.  
  
Monsieur! Peut-on se transformer en animaux ou en objets, demanda Krystelle.  
  
Dumbledor se lança dans de longues explications sur les animagies : Ce sont des sorciers capable de se transformer en animaux. La cloche sonna et tout le monde se leva pour aller déjeuner sauf Tom qui resta dans la classe pour encore une fois poser une question au professeur.  
  
Savez-vous des informations sur la légende de la chambre des secrets? Où as-tu entendu parler de ça? Dit le professeur en levant les yeux au dessus de ses lunettes. Ma mère ma donné ce livre pour ma fête, dit Tom en lui montrant. Tu peux peut-être aller à la bibliothèque dit-il.  
  
Tom tourna les talons et se dirigea vers celle-ci.  
  
Madame, où je peux trouver des informations sur la chambre des secrets? Dans la réserve. Où se trouve cette réserve? On peut y accéder qu'avec un billet d'un professeur. Merci!  
  
Il se dirigea donc vers la salle des professeur et cogna trois coups. Quand soudain la cloche sonna. Son prochain cours était Enchantement. Il vit Louis au bout du couloir mais se cacha dans la foule pour l'éviter. Rendu à son cours, il s'assit à l'arrière comme à l'habitude. Dafney s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Où étais-tu?, demanda-t-elle. À la bibliothèque! Pour? Silence! S'exclama le professeur. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sort Wingardium Leviossa.  
  
Dafney leva la main.  
  
Ce sort sert à quoi? Il fait en sorte que les objets volent. Maintenant prenez vos baguettes.  
  
La classe obéit. Les élèves suivirent les mouvements du professeur et après une heure d'exercice, la cloche sonna.  
  
Tom se dirigea encore une fois vers la salle des professeurs, mais une main tira sa manche par en arrière.  
  
Où tu vas? Demanda Dafney. Ça te regarde pas! Cria tom en se tournant vers elle.  
  
Mais elle était déjà partie. Rendu à la salle, il cogna trois coups. Un homme répondit et Tom le reconnu, c'était Dumbledor.  
  
Vous m'avez proposé d'aller à la bibliothèque, vous vous souvenez? Oui, je m'en souuviens.  
  
Tom prit un air important et dit : - J'aurais besoin d'une autorisation pour aller fouiller dans la réserve.  
  
Dumbledor sembla réfléchir et dit : - Je viens avec toi, je peux sûrement t'aider. J'ai le reste de l'après-midi de libre.  
  
Parfait, dit tom en s'efforçant de sourire.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent ensemble à la bibliothèque. Il y avait déjà plusieur personnes. Ils s'approchèrent et Dumbledor dit : - Nous voudrions aller dans la réserve. La femme les regarda avec un drôle d'air mais aquiessa de la tête malgré tout. Dumbledor et tom entrèrent dans la réserve et regardèrent les titres des livres qui étaient tous bien rangés. Tom sortit un livre et l'examina de plus près. Le livre avait une couverture verte foncée en cuir avec un serpent argent et vert brillant. Dumbledor lui arracha des mains.  
  
Pas lui. dit-il d'un ton ferme. Il en sortit un autre dont la couverture était de tissus noir et lui remit. En sortant de la réserve il dit à Tom :  
  
Celui-ci est le bon. Il le remerçia puis regarda le sorcier s'enfoncer dans le long corridor du 1er étage. Puis il se rendit dans leur salle commune où il s'assit sur un divan devant le foyer et ouvrit le livre. Il vit la photo d'une toilette de Poudlar, sous l'image était inscrit : toilette du 3e étage. Il referma le livre en vitesse et s'empressa de monter les escaliers qui le séparait de l'endroit. Il entra dans toutes les toilettes des garçons sans trouver celle qui était illustrée dans le livre. Il sortit déçu de la dernière et remarqua une salle de bain au bout du corricor avec une affiche « hors d'usage ». il marcha vers la porte et s'apprétait à l'ouvrir mais il se ravisa. Il entendis un éclat de sanglots et remarqua que c'était les toilettes des filles. Il poussa la porte.  
  
- Excusez-moi, dit-il c'est les toilettes de filles ici! Dit un voix. Je sais! C'est que je cherche quelque chose. Ah bon, dit la fille en ouvrant la porte de la toilette où elle se trouvait.  
  
Tom vit apparaître une jeune fille avec des lunettes et des lulus, pas très jolie pensa Tom.  
  
Que cherches-tu? Quelque chose.  
  
Tom regarda dans le livre et fit un pas en arrière, il était bien dans l'endroit photographié dans le livre.  
  
Quel est ton nom? Demanda la fille. Tom, Tom Jedusor, dit-il d'un voix discrète. Toi? Meaning Murtle! Ah! Dit tom en lisant le texte sous la photo.  
  
Mearing s'approcha de lui en essuyant ses larmes.  
  
Toi aussi, les autres rient de toi? Demanda-t-elle Non, dit-il. Ah bon! Dit-elle déçue. Les autres ne me laissent pas tranquille! Dit Tom d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant. Ah! Tu veux que je m'en aille? Non! Dit Tom d'une voix doucereuse. Ah! Dit Meaning. Tu peux arrêter de dire « Ah! » ça m'énerve, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Oui, d'accord, dit-elle contente de se faire un ami.  
  
Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Meaning et Tom se rencontraient dans les toilettes et enquêtaient sur la chambre des secrets. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça, mais elle l'aidait pour qu'il l'apprécie.  
  
Le jour de l'Halloween, Meaning entra dans les toilettes toute excitée.  
  
J'ai réussie à m'introduire dans la réserve sans demander à Dumbledor de me donner la permission d'emprunter des livres sur les créatures magiques dangereuses. J'ai réussi à emmener ce livre, regard! Elle lui montra un livre que Tom reconnu tout de suite. C'était le livre que Dumbledor ne voulait pas qu'il prenne.  
  
Tom laissa le livre sur le carrelage et prit Meaning dans ses bras.  
  
C'est ce livre que je cherchais. Meaning rougit. Quand Tom la relacha enfin, elle était rouge pompier. Mais elle sourit en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage. Tom la trouva soudain plus jolie. Il revint à l'endroit où était le livre et lu à haute voix : Salazar Serpentard a créer une chambre des secrets et la fit garder par un monstre! De plus certaines rumeurs disent qu'il a laisser derrière lui son oiseau qui serait cacher dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Tom prit son amie par la main et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la salle de bain. Où on va? Demanda-t-elle. Il lui souffla à l'oreille : - dans la salle commune. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur et Tom dit le mot de passe « Mud Blood » et le mur s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans la salle qui était vide. Il se mit à déplacer les sofas. Meaning, le regarda et ne pu s'empêcher de penser : - qu'il est fort! Tom tira le tapis et découvrit une trappe comme c'était écrit dans le livre. Il ouvrit la trappe d'une main tremblante et entra à l'intérieur. Meaning se glissa à l'intérieur à son tour. Elle l'attrapa par le bras pendant qu'il murmurait un sortilège pour y voir clair. Au bout d'un minuscule corridor se dressait une porte. Tom j'ai peur, murmura-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules et poussa la porte. C'était la chambre de Salazar Serpentard. Elle était peinte de vert et d'argent. Il était là, gisant sur le sol, son corps recouvert de possière. Tom s'approcha et regarda autour de lui. Près de la porte il y avait un perchoir de couleur argent sur lequel était perché un magnifique aigle Royal, sa tête était de couleur argent et son corps noir comme la nuit.  
  
Tom! S'écria Meaning en se précipitant vers lui. - Regarde le mur! Un serpent géant y était peint. Puis son regard revint vers l'oiseau qu'il examina de plus près. Les yeux de l'animal étaient rouge sang. Tom se promit à cet instant qu'un jour il aurait les mêmes yeux que lui. Sur ses pattes était inscrit le nom de ce merveilleux oiseaux. Eagle! Murmura-t-il. Quoi? Eagle! C'est son nom, répéta Tom. Je me demande comment ça ce fait qu'il soit encore ici. C'est une créature magique, sans doute, proposa Meaning.  
  
Tom fit le tour de la pièce du regard et repéra une bibliothèque. Il prit plusieur livres qui lui semblaient être sur la chambre des secrets et se dirigea vers la porte. Eagle s'envola et s'approcha de lui. Tom prit la main de son amie et tous deux remontèrent dans la salle commune.  
  
Tom le banquet va commencer! Dit Meaning.  
  
Il déposa les livres dans son dortoir. Eagle s'envola par la fenêtre que Tom venait d'ouvrir. Le Serpentard et la Poussouffle se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils prirent tous les deux le chemin de leur table et s'assirent à part comme à leur habitude. Le festin d'Halloween était somptueux. La pleine lune dans le ciel magique brillait. Les visages monstrueaux des citrouilles évidées donnaient la frousse mais Tom ne s'en préocupait pas.  
  
Où étais-tu passé? Demanda une voix à Tom. Il se retourna et remarque que Louis, Dafney et Krystelle venaient de le rejoindre et c'est Dafney qui venait de lui poser la question. À la bibliothèque, répondit-il. Menteur! S'emporta Dafney. On est allé voir, dit Louis. Je suis allé voir une amie quelque part dans l'école, dit Tom.  
  
Le Festin se termina très tard et Tom fatigué, retourna au dortoir des garçons accompagné de Louis. Il s'endormit très vite.  
  
Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, Tom regardait la porte en espérant voir Meaning arriver mais elle ne vint pas. Après cinq minutes passé à regarder la porte, Tom s'interressa au hibou qui attendait d'être délivré de son fardeau.  
  
- J'avais oublié, dit-il. La lettre portait simplement quelque mots : « bonne anniverssaire! Meaning» Tom ouvrit le paquet et y trouva un journal intime d'une papeterie Moldue. 


	3. La fuite de Louis

Un passé caché  
  
Chapitre3  
  
La fuite de Louis  
  
Tom se leva de table et mit son cadeau dans ses poches. L'idée de chercher la chambre des secret le hantait à nouveau mais sans Meaning ce n'était pas la même chose. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis la découverte de la chambre de Salazar Serpentard.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Dafney.  
  
-Je cherche une amie, répondit Tom d'un air maussade.  
  
-Qui ça?  
  
-Meaning Myrtle! Dit-il d'un ton désespéré.  
  
-Ah! Cette fille de Poussouffle qui se fait rire d'elle? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle étais en train de pleurer dit Dafney en réprimant un éclat de rire.  
  
Tom lui lança un regard assasin et se mit à courir vers le troisième étage. Il entra dans les toilettes et entendit son amie pleurer.  
  
-Meaning?  
  
-Va-t-en Tom! Dit Meaning d'une vois tremblante.  
  
Tom resta figé. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ça. Il s'avança vers la cabine où elle s'était enfermée.  
  
-Alomora! Dit Tom en pointa sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit. Il la vit assise par terre. Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.  
  
-Que ce passe-t-il Meaning?  
  
-C'est . c'est cette fille, elle n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi.  
  
Tom la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler. Le journal intime tomba de sa poche et Meaning le prit dans ses mains et se releva.  
  
-Oh! Tu l'as eu?  
  
-Oui, merci! Dit tom.  
  
Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
-Ce n'est rien! C'est juste un journal, tu sais.  
  
Tom lui sourit et Meaning sécha ses larmes.  
  
-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, lui dit-elle en sortant de la cabine suivi de Tom. Elle se dirigea au lavabo, se pencha et tira sur la manche de Tom. Elle pointa un serpent gravé sur le tuyau.  
  
-J'ai trouver ça l'autre jour!  
  
Dans les semaines qui suivirent, ils cherchèrent des renseignements supplémentaires. Ils allaient à la bibliothèque, dans la salle de bain, etc . ils revenaient sans cesse aux mêmes endroits. Ça faisait déjà 3 semaines que Meaning lui avait offert le journal intime pour son anniversaire. Tom y avait déjà inscrit quelques lignes, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Dafney, s'amusait à ridiculiser Meaning quand il n'était pas avec elle. À chaque fois, il la retrouvait enfermée dans les toilettes du 3e étage en train de pleurer. Il commençait tout particulièrement à la détester cette Dafney. Cependant avec Louis les choses ne se gâtait pas. Ils devenaient de plus en plus ami, sans toute fois se dire leurs secrets.  
  
À l'approche de Noël, l'amitié de Tom et Meaning fut mit à rude épreuve lorsque Dafney lança des rumeurs à son propos. Elle ne sortait plus des toilette et n'alla même pas voir le match de Quidditch . Tom y alla, car ce sport le fascinait. ??? Il en profita pour étudier les sortilèges qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre. Il était plongé dans ce dernier et ne remarqua même pas lorsque Gryffondor marqua 3 buts. Il fit le saut lorsque Serpentard attrapa le vif d'or. Toute l'école retourna à l'intérieur de l'école pendant que Tom se précipita dans les toilettes pour rejoindre Moaning. Comme il l'avait prévu elle pleurait. Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et l'enlaça.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il.  
  
-C'est la fille au cheveux blond qui se tient avec toi, elle a une jumelle.  
  
-Dafney? Interrogea-t-il.  
  
-Oui, répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes.  
  
Tom tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards.  
  
-Où tu vas? lui dit-elle en le suivant.  
  
-Dans ma salle commune, lui répondit-il.  
  
Elle s'arrêta et fut prit d'un sanglot, elle retourna dans sa cabine. Tom dit le mot de passe et entra. Comme prévu, il vit Krystelle, Dafney et Louis.  
  
-Salut, Krystelle, Salut Louis dit Tom.  
  
-Et à moi, tu ne me dit pas bonjour? Demanda Dafney.  
  
-Non, lui dit-il d'un ton glacial.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau.  
  
-Je venais justement te parler, Dafney! Dit Tom en la regardant avec des yeux noirs. Ne ridicule plus jamais Meaning Myrtle, si non c'est à moi que tu aura à faire!  
  
Il avait dit tout ça sur un ton menaçant. La salle commune était silencieuse et personne ne dit un mot avant qu'il ne soit sorti. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte, Daphney, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début se leva et se tourna vers tout le monde qui la fixaient et dit :  
  
-Elle n'est même pas belle!  
  
Et elle partit dans le dortoir en claquant la porte. Krystelle et Louis se regardèrent. Tom rejoignit Meaning très vite. Elle était sur le plancher et regardait le serpent gravé au travers ses lunettes.  
  
-Tom, regarde, j'ai trouver quelque chose.  
  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
-Il faut parler fourchelang pour arriver à entrer dan s la chambre dit- elle.  
  
-Ah oui?  
  
-C 'est ce qui est écrit là!  
  
-Je suis désolé, Meaning, le professeur Dumbledore voulait me voir. Je reviendrais.  
  
-À plus tard, dit-il en partant.  
  
En sortant des toilettes, il croisa Dafney.  
  
-Hey! Tom, tu sais où elle est ton amie Meaning?  
  
-Dans les toilettes, là! Dit-il en pointant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Dafney le remercia et attendit que Tom soit hors de vu pour y entrer.  
  
-Alors, c'est ici que tu te cache Meaning?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire? Lui répondit-elle en se levant.  
  
-Pourquoi, tu es allé tout lui raconter, Meaning Myrtle? Tu n'est qu'une Mudblood, il le sait ça ? Mudblood.  
  
Meaning se mit à pleurer. Dafney se mit à la pousser. Meaning tomba sur le dos et sur le coup ses lunettes se brisèrent.  
  
-Je vais lui dire que tu es une Mudblood! Il ne voudra plus rien savoir de toi et c'est ver moi qu'il viendra.  
  
Dafney écrasa les lunettes de Meaning et quitta les toilettes. Tom revint quelques minutes plus tard et vu les lunettes de Meaning écrasée par terre. Il les ramassa en demandant :  
  
-Qu'est-il arrivé? Meaning. Dit-il en s'assoyant à côté d'elle et en lui passant un bras autour du coup.  
  
Elle accota sa tête sur son épaule et lui raconta mais alors qu'ils allaient se lever, elle lui attrapa la manche et dit :  
  
-Ne va pas la voir, ce n'est pas la peine, elle va me « blaster » encore plus. Tom se rassit et lui répara ses lunettes avec le sortilège : réparo. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Ils quittèrent les toilettes que lorsque le soleil fut couché.  
  
C'était le début décembre, la neige avait commencée à tomber et la plupart des élèves retournaient chez eux pour Noël. La tentions entre Meaning et Dafney était si forte que Dafney parti presque qu'à courir lorsque Tom allait vers elle pour lui souhaiter bon voyage d'une façon sarcastique. Après le départ de Dafney, Krystele et Louis retournèrent dans la salle commune tandis que tom et Meaning ne purent s'empêcher d'aller dehors. Une brise hivernale et frisquette les chatouillaient. De jolis cristaux tombaient lentement sur le sol quasi gelé. Meaning était très frileuse, elle portait une camisole verte, plus un t-shirt, plus un chandail, plus un tricot, plus son manteau d'une épaisseur exceptionnel, plus sa robe et sa cape. Tom portait un t-shirt plus sa robe et sa cape. Ils marchaient en direction d'un banc installé à proximité de l'école. Après s'être assise, Meaning demanda :  
  
-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir ton père?  
  
-Pour la seule et bonne raison qu'il s'est débarrassé de ma mère parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Je n'étais pas là mais je vais me venger, Meaning, et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allez voir les tiens?  
  
À ce moment même, celle-ci s'exclama :  
  
- Salut vous deux! Dit-elle en s'adressant à Krystelle et Louis.  
  
-Le buffet va bientôt commencer, dit Krystelle.  
  
-Vous venez?, demanda Louis.  
  
-Oui! Dirent Meaning et Tom en se levant pour les suivre.  
  
Au buffet la salle était joliment décorée et des sacs de surprises et de friandises étaient disposés pour le peu d'élèves qui était resté à l'école. après le buffet Krystelle et Louis sortirent dehors, mais Tom et Meaning préféraient chercher des informations sur la chambre des secrets, le fourchelang et sur la légende de Salazar Serpentard. Tom cherchait pour la fourchelang et la légende pendant que Meaning cherchait pour la chambre des secrets et la légende. Vu qu'aujourd'hui Dumbledore n'était pas là, Meaning dut attirer l'attention de la bibliothécaire (en pleurant, bien sûre) pour que Tom puisse aller dans la réserve sans avoir besoin de demander la permission à un autre prof que Dumbledore. À la fin de la journée Tom lui donna une boîte de carton emballée vite fait à l'aide de papier journal. Surprise, Meaning, embrassa tom sur les joues en le voyant rougir elle lui donna un paquet lui aussi emballé dans du papier journal. Tom ouvrit son paquet, c'était un livre que Dumbledore lui avait défendu d'emprunter. Il la serra très fort et lui demanda d'ouvrir le sien. C'était une chaîne argent avec un dragon vert comme pendentif. Meaning promit à tom qu'elle le porterait jusqu'à sa mort. Après s'être étrenner très fort l'un et l'autre, ils allèrent se coucher. Tom retrouva Louis dans le dortoir. Il ne dormait pas. Il était assit en indien dans son lit, les yeux grands ouvert. Mais il ne remarqua pas Tom qui passa devant lui pour aller se coucher.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Louis? Demanda Tom.  
  
-Rien, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos.  
  
Cette nuit là, Tom fit un rêve. Il imagina Salazar Serpentard parler fourchelang dans la salle de bain du 3e. Une porte s'ouvrit alors et Salazar s'y engouffra. Le lendemain, Tom ne se rappelait plus de son rêve. De toute manière, Meaning avait déjà trouvé cette information. Tom alla déjeuner et n'y vit pas Meaning, mais il savait où elle était. Il alla donc la voir dans ses toilettes habituelles.  
  
-Meaning? Demanda Tom en entrant. Il n'entendit que l'écho de sa voix qui sanglotait. Il s'approcha de sa cabine habituelle.  
  
-Meaning, sort de là!  
  
-Non Tom, part!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Tom exaspéré.  
  
Meaning ouvrit la porte et il vit : avant, elle avait les cheveux noir qui lui arrivait au bas du dos et maintenant ses cheveux descendait à peine aux épaules et étaient mal coupés.  
  
-Qui t'as fait ça? Demanda Tom avec horreur.  
  
-Dafney!  
  
Tom regarda Meaning avec un air désolé. Il arrangea les cheveux de son amie puis pour changer de sujet il demanda :  
  
-Tu a vu Eagle dernièrement?  
  
-Non! On va voir à la volière?  
  
Tom approuva d'un signe de tête puis ils quittèrent les toilettes sans ramasser les cheveux par terre. Il marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la volière où Meaning poussa timidement la porte. Elle en balaya le plancher des yeux, puis poussa un cri avant de se réfugiez dans les bras de Tom et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit qu'il y avait des dizaines d'hiboux morts, décapités. Il n'en restait que quelques uns perchés tous ensemble sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tom leva la tête et vit Eagle perché sur le plus haut des perchoirs. Il était en train de tuer un autre hiboux. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Tom sur lui, il laissa tomber le hibou décapiter qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Meaning frémit dans les bras de tom  
  
-Meaning laisse moi! Chuchota Tom à l'oreille de Meaning qui frémit pour une toute autre raison. Elle s'écarta lentement et regarda Tom dans les yeux, ils étaient d'un bleus azur qui faisait rêver la jeune fille. 


End file.
